Un Gran Corazón
by southernstar1234
Summary: los deseos mas puros son los que nacen del corazón y eso es lo que aprendera Snowdrop, una pequeña potranca pegaso que nacio con una discapacidad que se volveria en su fuerte para confiar en si misma y aprenderá muchas lecciones en un viaje que emprenderá junto a su madre en busca de un pony especial


**Un Gran Corazón**

 **PROLOGO.**

Esta historia es muy antigua. Tanta que podría incluso estar en los primeros registros y libros de los primeros hechos en Equestria y en otros reinos. ¿Por qué hecho? Pues el suceso que he de redactar es uno de los más misteriosos e inexplicables para un conocedor de la magia como son los unicornios, incluso hubiese sido más inexplicable para el magnífico StarSwirl maestro de magia, y uno de los más grandes favores para las princesas de Equestria.

 **CAPITULO I: Promesa de madre.**

Los rayos de sol iluminaban las vastas tierras del magnífico reino de Equestria en un hermoso ocaso, las nubes dejaron su color blanco como algodón para teñirse de rojo y dorado, allá abajo en la tierra, los ponies comenzaban a ir a sus hogares luego de que acabara un dia productivo. Los pegasos empezaban a volar hacia el norte, de regreso a Cloudsdale, una ciudad flotante tallada del mismo cumulo de las nubes, en cambio, el resto de los ponies (unicornios y terrenales) regresaban a Canterlot, una ciudad magnifica, capital del reino construida en la naciente de un rio en una montaña donde se hallaban múltiples edificios elegantes y un castillo de torres muy altas con cúpulas doradas en sus cimas que resplandecían con los rayos del sol y bien resguardada por los guardias pegasos y unicornios que vigilaban cada rincón y pasillo. Allí en ese castillo, exactamente en un jardín de violetas se encontraban dos ponies, describiéndolas a las dos lucían así: una era alicornio, alta de cuero blanco, melena multicolor como el arcoíris y un sol resplandeciente estampada como cutiemark en su pata trasera, la otra pony (potranca para ser precisos) era bastante pequeña, una niña de por si decirlo, era pegaso de cuero celeste pálido igual que su melena y sus ojos que eran demasiado claros, pues la pequeña era ciega y, como marca de talento, llevaba estampada una flor conocida como campanilla de invierno. Celestia se llamaba la alicornio, en cambio, la pequeña era Snowdrop, como los copos de nieve.

Ambas ponies hablaban mientras recorrían los bastos jardines del castillo, ¿quién sabe de qué? quizá Celestia le enseñaba a Snowdrop el interpretar los sonidos de nuestro alrededor, o tal vez alguna enseñanza filosófica.

-acabó nuestra sesión Snowdrop pequeña- dijo la alicornio.

-¿tan pronto?- reclamó la potranca pegaso.

-ya es muy tarde querida, tu madre ya debe esperarte en casa- dijo Celestia.

-oh apenas creía que era medio día- dijo Snowdrop –bien buscaré la salida.

-pequeña déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa, debo cuidarte también- dijo la alicornio.

-no es necesario alteza- dijo –conozco muy bien el camino.

-te puede pasar algo Snowdrop, eres muy indefensa para andar allá afuera sola- replico Celestia –por lo menos solo hoy pequeña, ya que otras veces tu madre venia por ti.

-está bien princesa, vamos- dijo la potranca pegaso.

Al momento salieron del castillo, pues del jardín hacia el portón no era tan distante, afuera algunos ponies se inclinaban y reverenciaban cuando Celestia pasaba por las calles de Canterlot, Snowdrop en cambio solo escuchaba, y sabía bien cada acción que hacían los ponies pues su sentido auditivo era el mejor que el de cualquier pony, incluso mucho mejor que un conejo, pero ese sentido también la perjudicaba, porque podía escuchar a algunos ponies que criticaban o que se burlaban (y la mayoría compañeros de su escuela)

-ten la cabeza en alto pequeña Snowdrop- dijo Celestia –tú lograste más cosas que ellos.

La pequeña hizo caso, la cabeza la mantuvo en alto pero su rostro se mostraba preocupada y triste por lo que decían los demás ponies sobre ella. He de mencionar que Snowdrop era una pony tímida y sensible, pues carecía de amigos por su discapacidad de ver, ¿Qué cruel no? Aun así hubiese creado los copos de nieve o estrellas de los deseos de invierno y ganarse el derecho de caminar y aprender junto a la princesa Celestia y su hermana Luna antes de que esta última se transformara en Nightmare Moon y fuese desterrada al astro nocturno como castigo.

Celestia viró su cabeza hacia Snowdrop, no podía soportar ver a la pequeña entristecida, así que decidió llevarla en su lomo volando hacia Cloudsdale en lugar de ir hasta el carruaje real que esperaba en la plaza. Durante el viaje, Snowdrop preguntó:

-¿porque algunos somos así?- dijo

-¿a qué te refieres pequeña?- preguntó Celestia.

-¿algunos pueden caminar y otros no? Y…-

-… ¿algunos pueden ver y otros no?- completó Celestia.

-nunca sabré porque nací ciega princesa- dijo Snowdrop con un tono muy triste.

-tal vez o solo quizá sean pruebas- dijo.

-¿prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?-

-alguna prueba de valentía al mundo o de fe en ti misma- dijo Celestia.

-¿fe en mi misma? ¿De qué manera?- preguntó.

-confiar en lo que puedes hacer pequeña. ¿No recuerdas cuando nos entregaste la estrella de los deseos de invierno? Estabas segura de lo habías hecho con tus propios cascos sin necesidad de tus ojos y más aún que tus compañeros se burlasen, eso es tener fe en ti Snowdrop- dijo Celestia.

-ojala sirviese para desear lo que más deseo princesa- dijo Snowdrop.

-podría serlo si lo haces con todo el corazón, la magia más poderosa sale de allí- dijo. Esto último alivió un poco a la pequeña potranca pegaso.

Ya estaban en Cloudsdale, era de noche y estaban precisamente en la puerta de la casa de Snowdrop que era de un solo nivel y similar a las demás casas de la ciudad, Snowdrop bajó del lomo de Celestia y se adelantó a la puerta dio tres ligeros golpes y de pronto una pony pegaso, blanca de melena rosa con destellos blancos y como cutiemark tenía estampada una flor rosa, abrió la puerta.

-¡Snowdrop ya estas aqui!- dijo.

-hola mamá- dijo Snowdrop –ya estoy aquí y no vine sola.

-buenas noches señora Primrose- dijo Celestia.

-es un honor que trajera a mi hija a casa princesa- dijo la pony haciendo una reverencia.

-el honor es mío de llevar a una pony tan valiente como lo es Snowdrop- dijo Celestia – ¿Snowdrop, podrías dejarnos a solas? Quisiera hablar con tu madre.

-por supuesto princesa- dijo Snowdrop –Buenas noches.

-descansa pequeña- dijo Celestia.

-ve a tu habitación linda, yo te alcanzo luego- dijo Primrose y luego le dio un beso en la frente de la pequeña pegaso y esta entró a su casa y fue directo a su habitación que se encontraba muy al fondo pasando un corredor y a la derecha, mientras que Celestia y Primrose se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala que estaba cerca a la puerta donde la recibió.

-hoy he visto un poco más triste y preocupada a Snowdrop que las otras veces señora Primrose- dijo Celestia.

-sí, lo sé- dijo –es por su problema de no poder ver y seguir siendo la burla de sus compañeros.

-lo noté ahora cuando regresábamos, por eso la vi más triste-

-es por sus ojos- dijo Primrose también con preocupación.

-anhela poder ver como los demás lo hacen, para ella sería un sueño hecho realidad- dijo Celestia

-y una promesa que le hice hace bastante tiempo, es un sueño no muy lejano que le realizaré a mi pequeña hija- dijo –he estado reuniendo lo suficiente para pagar a un buen médico que pueda devolverle la vista a mi Snowdrop. Será pronto, quizá en unos meses más cuando complete lo necesario.

¿Qué sentimiento habría tocado el corazón de Celestia? Tal vez por escuchar las palabras de una madre y su deseo para el bien de su pequeña, tal vez no lo mencioné antes pero, la familia de Snowdrop (ella y su madre) eran muy humildes, pero al mencionar esta palabra no hablo de que estuviesen viviendo en pobreza o sencillez, ellas eran humildes por ser de un corazón generoso que da y apoya a todos por su propia cuenta, y Celestia sabía bien eso. La alicornio sacó una bolsa de lona debajo de su ala derecha, y con la magia de su cuerno le entregó a Primrose en sus cascos.

-tomelo- dijo –y haga feliz a esa valiente potranca.

Primrose abrió la bolsa, se dio con la sorpresa de que adentro había muchas monedas y gemas preciosas en su interior, pero la pony no fijo sus ojos en su interior de forma codiciosa, más bien, todo lo contrario.

-¿es enserio alteza?- preguntó.

-hágalo, ese dinero servirá más para hacer a una pony feliz que hacer una estatua y aparentar ser felices- dijo –tómelo y úselo señora Primrose. Ambas estaremos agradecidas una de la otra.

-¡gracias su alteza! ¡gracias!- dijo. Y con un abrazo, Celestia salió de la casa rumbo a Canterlot

Primrose quedo maravillada y contenta, pues ahora sabía que tenía lo suficiente como para hacer la mencionada curación para Snowdrop, y en su felicidad, llamó a su hija para contarle la buena noticia.

-¡Snowdrop! ¡Snowdrop!- exclamaba.

-¡aquí estoy mamá!- dijo la pequeña – ¿Que sucede?

-hija mia, ahora podemos hacer que curen tus ojos- dijo.

-¿enserio mamá?-

-es cierto Snowdrop- dijo. Y la pequeña le respondió con un abrazo muy fuerte como en los momentos en que alguien esta emocionado hasta el límite y luego, fueron a cenar.

Habían terminado la merienda, el reloj ya daba con las 9 de la noche y Snowdrop ya se sentía cansada, Primrose la llevó a su habitación, la recostó en su cama y la abrigó muy bien, ya que la noche en Cloudsdale era intensa. La pony pegaso se acercó a su pequeña cría y le dio un beso de buenas noches en su mejilla.

-todo saldrá bien mañana pequeña, te lo aseguro- le susurró Primrose y luego empezó a cantarle una canción de cuna, como cualquier madre que quiere a su hijo o hija. La melodía era tierna e incluso la letra que sin mal recuerdo decía:

 _Pequeña pony_

 _Brillante y valiente_

 _Siente la mañana_

 _Y la calidez en tu rostro_

 _Celestia te trae un nuevo día_

 _Mantén tu cabeza en alto y_

 _Persigue tus dudas lejanas_

 _Snowdrop_

 _Pequeña de las lágrimas congeladas_

 _No puedes ver el mundo_

 _Cuanto cambio para ti_

 _Mi pequeña_

 _Ponte de píe y_

 _Mantén tu espíritu en alto_

 _Y escucha_

 _El arrullo de las estrellas_

 _Frente a una suave brisa_

 _Y pide un deseo_

 _Para que esta suene_

 _A través de los siglos_

 _Snowdrop_

 _Pequeña de las lágrimas congeladas_

 _No puedes ver el mundo_

 _Cuanto cambio para ti_

 _Mi pequeña_

 **Continuará…**


End file.
